Menu item customization has become increasingly important. For example, a user might want menu items arranged based on usage information, e.g., a frequently-used menu item is displayed at the top of a list, while a less frequently-used menu item is displayed at the bottom of a list or hidden from display altogether.
However, difficulties abound with these approaches for display menu items because sometimes a list structure is insufficient to handle complex menu item arrangements (e.g., grouping or ungrouping); and because other visual characteristics (besides placing a menu item in different positions in a list) may be more useful in terms of menu item customization.
The above identified technical problems are reduced or solved by the systems and methods disclosed herein.